Watashi no Mono
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Orochimaru is alone after a mission, and Itachi drops by to do some paperwork that Sasori claims needs to stay in his room.  Orochimaru ends up teasing Itachi, and Itachi finds out everyone's favorite sannin is a virginand decides to change that!  ItaOro.


Orochimaru was tired.

Despite the fifteen minute shower, changing his clothes, and changing the sheets on his bed, he still felt filthy; like the blood from his latest mission was still caked all over him…and Itachi's stares weren't helping. Every six seconds, Orochimaru swore the Uchiha was staring at him. Then again, the kimono he was wearing was slightly see-through…even so, he was wearing boxers! Then again, the sash around his waist was a little tight…

Orochimaru stood up and stretched. As he did so, he noticed Itachi staring again. A slow smile worked its way over his face. Why not have a little fun with this?

"See anything you like?"

Itachi smiled in return. "As a matter of fact…I do."

Orochimaru grinned and set his hands behind his head. "Then come and get it," he teased, stepping back. His sleeves lipped down his arms, revealing the summoning tattoo and rippling muscles. Itachi's smile broadened. "Sexy little thing. You are no virgin, are you?"

Orochimaru gave no answer, instead ducking his head so his face was hidden by a curtain of silky black hair. Itachi stood up from the desk he was working at and walked over to Orochimaru, dropping his cloak in his chair as he went.

"You are!" he cried, lifting Orochimaru's black hair to reveal the pink tint over Orochimaru's cheeks. "And yet you can flirt so well…"

Orochimaru sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "You don't want me now…do you?"

Itachi put one cool hand against the side of Orochimaru's face. "Quite the opposite."

Orochimaru looked up. "What are you talking about? No one wants to fuck a virgin-it's just not how it works!"

Itachi smiled. "Oh, you're not going to be a virgin in an hour."

Orochimaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Do tell."

"Keep flirting like that," Itachi replied, nuzzling Orochimaru's neck, "and I won't have to."

Orochimaru leaned into Itachi's touches, giving a breathy moan as Itachi's teeth scraped along his collarbone. Itachi smiled. He hadn't dominated someone this easily in a while…and Orochimaru was looking better and better every minute. From the way his skin was flushing, it was clear he was enjoying it.

Itachi's hands slid underneath Orochimaru's kimono and pushed it off his shoulders, allowing him to lean down a bit and nip at Orochimaru's pale chest. Orochimaru threw back his head and moaned; Itachi shuddered and bit down on Orochimaru's shoulder again, lapping eagerly at the blood that flowed from the wound. So far, Orochimaru sounded-and tasted-divine…

Orochimaru's nails were digging into Itachi's shoulders and even breaking the skin through his fishnet shirt. Itachi needed a way to keep Orochimaru in one place…without using his own body. Itachi smirked into a bite as he realized that Sasori kept a lot of things in his room, mainly for his puppets. And while Itachi was only here to finish a bit of paperwork that Sasori had, he knew what kind of things the puppet master was into. He could have sworn he saw rope burns on Hidan' wrists a few days ago…it might have been a one-night stand, but even so…

Itachi pulled Orochimaru over to the bed in the next room and pushed him down on it, kicking the door closed and locking it. Orochimaru started; this was Sasori's room…

"Itachi-?"

"I know," Itachi said with a smirk. "We can change the sheets afterwards."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Whatever…"

Itachi reached under the bed and emerged with several ropes and a collar in his hand. "This is gonna be fun…"

One of Orochimaru's eyebrows rose questioningly. "For which one of us?"

Itachi smirked. "If you cooperate and be a good little fuck, both of us."

Orochimaru turned onto his stomach and propped himself up n his elbows. "Very well. I'll do whatever you say."

Itachi smiled and walked back over to Orochimaru, fastening the collar around his neck. "Good boy. Now, take off the sash, slowly."

Orochimaru obeyed, untying the knot and letting the dark red fabric drop to the floor next to them. Itachi's smile widened, and he pulled Orochimaru's legs underneath him so he was sitting on the sannin's hips. Itachi still held himself slightly above Orochimaru, though; with just enough room for him to reach down and slide Orochimaru's boxers down, past lithe hips and firm muscle. But he left the kimono; it was fairly see-through, anyway.

"Sexy little thing," he whispered, and captured Orochimaru's lips in a teeth crashing kiss. Both of them fell back so Itachi was lying on top of Orochimaru, Itachi still straddling Orochimaru's hips. Itachi reached over and grabbed one of the ropes he had set down on the edge of the bed earlier and grabbed both of Orochimaru's slender wrists. He tied them both together and wound the extra rope around one of the rungs on the bed, effectively tethering Orochimaru. The sannin whine at the pain in his wrists from the sudden tightening of the ropes, but he made an effort not to break the kiss. Itachi was impressed, really.

Finally, the Uchiha broke the kiss to breathe.

"Impressive," he whispered, running his hands over Orochimaru's firm, muscled stomach. "For a virgin."

Orochimaru let out a breathy moan and let his head fall to the side, exposing his long, pale throat. Itachi viciously attacked the skin, not satisfied that there was a place on Orochimaru's body that he hadn't marked as his own. Already blossoming on Orochimaru's chest were purple-red bruises; the flowers of love-bites. Orochimaru gave Itachi a small whine of discomfort; it hurt, it really did, but at the same time, it felt so good…

Itachi licked at the blood seeping from one of the bites on Orochimaru's neck. "Orochimaru…" he whispered. "You taste so good…"

"Hn…glad I could satisfy your need," Orochimaru panted through the waves of pleasure flooding his body. Itachi smirked into Orochimaru's neck and took one last lick at the blood.

"Beautiful, sexy little tease," he said, raising his head to Orochimaru. "Okay, ready to get started?"

Orochimaru nodded, and Itachi smiled. "alright, then." he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a tube. Orochimaru looked on curiously as Itachi smeared some on three of his fingers, and then set the tube aside. He parted the kimono and spread Orochimaru's legs, feeling Orochimaru shivering with anxiety. "Impatient?" he breathed, lowering his hand to Orochimaru's passage. "Don't worry, I'll have you screaming in pleasure in a minute. Now, hold still."

As Itachi's fingers began to massage the flesh around his passage, Orochimaru could feel himself relaxing. He didn't dare disobey the Uchiha and move an inch, but he couldn't help but want to thrust down onto those gentle fingers, cool with liquid and moving slowly around his ring. Finally, Itachi pushed the first finger in.

Orochimaru gasped with pleasure and squirmed. It was uncomfortable but…he loved it. Itachi could see Orochimaru straining at the bonds that held him and smiled, moving his finger back and forth.

"Stop," he said firmly, using his other hand to hold Orochimaru's hips down. "You'll hurt yourself."

Orochimaru shuddered, but lay still again.

Itachi gave a single nod and pushed the next finger in. Orochimaru gave a short cry of pain and pleasure, arched his back, and moaned. Itachi sighed and took his hand off Orochimaru's hips, moving it instead to his mouth.

"Suck."

Orochimaru tentatively took the proffered fingers into his mouth, hesitantly licking at them.

"Come on, suck!" Itachi said, thrusting his fingers deeper into Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru flinched as the fingers hit the back of his mouth, but began to suck on Itachi's fingers as hard as he could. Itachi sighed in pleasure and gently kissed Orochimaru's forehead.

"Good boy," he whispered, and pushed the third finger in. This time, Orochimaru's cry of pleasure was longer and more drawn out, but Itachi silenced him with his fingers again. Orochimaru sucked on his fingers more readily this time, and Itachi scissored his fingers in Orochimaru's passage, forcibly stretching the sannin to make passage easier later.

"Good boy," he whispered as Orochimaru gave on final, hard suck on Itachi's fingers. Itachi began thrusting his fingers back and forth, in and out of Orochimaru's mouth, which whimpered with every thrust. Itachi reveled in the pleasure; Orochimaru was so beautiful, lying there beneath him, withering from pleasure…

"Ready?"

Orochimaru slowly nodded, and Itachi pulled his fingers out, reaching down and pulling off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. Orochimaru gazed eagerly at Itachi's bared body; the Uchiha was gorgeous…

Itachi's first thrust was hard.

Orochimaru let out a harsh cry of pain, muffled by Itachi's crushing kiss. He rested for a moment in Orochimaru, allowing his lover to get used to the feeling. Finally, Orochimaru's shaking slowed down, and Itachi began his thrusts almost immediately.

Itachi was not a gentle lover, Orochimaru soon found out. His thrusts were quick, hard, and merciless, and Orochimaru felt himself rocked forward with every thrust. As Itachi slammed into him again and again, Orochimaru found he was slowly getting used to it.

Then Itachi slammed forward just a little harder.

Orochimaru screamed as his sweet spot was hit, and Itachi hit him over and over, making sure he hit the same spot every time. Orochimaru finally came between both of them coating their stomachs with thick, white cum. Stars flashed before his eyes, and Orochimaru vaguely felt Itachi give a few more lazy thrusts before he settled between Orochimaru's spread legs and collapsed on his chest, breathing hard.

The air was heavy with the aroma of sweat and sex as both lovers lay, panting, one on top of the other, exhausted from their tryst. Itachi finally pulled out of Orochimaru's tightening passage and moved forward so he was sitting on the sannin's shoulders. He roughly thrust his throbbing arousal into Orochimaru's mouth and commanded,

"Suck."

Orochimaru slowly did as he was told, gently sucking on Itachi's member. After a few licks and more sucking, he began to gain confidence and sucked harder. Itachi groaned with pleasure and shoved himself deeper into Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru gave a whine of complaint as he was forced to deep-throat the man, but obeyed Itachi and continued to suck on Itachi's member. After another few minutes, Itachi finally came, pulling back and shooting his load down Orochimaru's throat. He then removed himself from Orochimaru's mouth and settled next to his lover, reaching up with one hand to undo the knots in the ropes.

"You…are a fantastic lover," Itachi whispered, freeing Orochimaru's hands. Orochimaru blushed at the compliment.

"You sure you're a virgin?"

Orochimaru nodded. "All I did was lie there and be fucked…"

Itachi smiled. "You did more than that. And besides, I think that was the best blow job I've ever had…"

Orochimaru's skin flushed a deep crimson, which Itachi didn't even think was possible. "Thanks…I guess…"

Itachi grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. "Just remember one thing," he whispered, sitting up and pulling Orochimaru into his lap. "Now that I'm your first, you don't sleep with anyone else." He pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped Orochimaru in them, holding his exhausted lover to his body. "Because if you do, I will take you, even if it's against your will. And you will regret ever sleeping with anyone else. Got that?"

Orochimaru nodded fearfully, not wanting to upset the Uchiha. "I-I'm yours," he stammered, quietly submitting to Itachi. He looked down, trying to show submission, and Itachi smirked.

He had claimed Orochimaru as his own, and made sure the sannin wouldn't betray him. If Orochimaru dared allow anyone else to touch him, Itachi would put an end to that; fast!

As Itachi lovingly stroked Orochimaru, he could feel the sannin relaxing beneath him. Well, as long as the sheets were clean when Sasori came back next week, Itachi figured there was nothing wrong with sleeping here for the night…

OOOOOOOOO

"Orochimaru! What happened to your neck?"

"Um…"

Orochimaru reached up touch the blemish Hidan was gaping at. "Looks like something attacked you!"

"Um…"

Orochimaru blushed and looked away. "Uh, yeah…stray cat…" he offered lamely.

Hidan sighed. "I'm not dumb. Those look like teeth marks-_human _teeth marks. And your wrists-are those rope burns?"

Orochimaru suddenly realized that when he had reached up to cover Itachi's mark, his sleeve had slipped down his arm, revealing the rope burns on his wrists. He looked down, uncomfortable. Hidan sighed.

"You finally got laid."

Orochimaru nodded.

A grin split Hidan's face. "Welcome to the club!"

A/N: Inspired by a fanart on deviantArt. Go to tales-of-Sharingan. and go to her gallery..."Itachi's Lovers-WHAT IF 1" She did a series of pics for everyone who could have been Itachi's lovers, and in this particular part of the series it was what if the semes became ukes and vice versa. Orochimaru became uke...and it's hot!! If you can't find it in her gallery (because it's kind of big) just search the exact phrase I mentioned earlier...like I said, very hot, so make sure you tell her so and give her cookes!! She's my awesome friend!! Review please!


End file.
